Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi i Jellal Fernandes kontra Neinhart
Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi i Jellal Fernandes kontra Neinhart to walka pomiędzy Magiem Fairy Tail klasy S, Erzą Scarlet, magiem Mermaid Heel, Kagurą Mikazuchi i Magiem Crime Sorcière, Jellalem Fernandesem, a Neinhartem z Dwunastki Spriggana. Prolog The battle to liberate Hargeon Town continues the next day as Kagura, leading the forces of Ishgar, encourages everyone to charge at their enemies, intending to take back the town this very day. Dimaria finds this rather amusing as the previous day, she was able to play with Kagura like she wanted, but this time, she chooses a different target: Sherria, using her time-stopping ability to get rid of the girl's clothes. However, the Fairy Tail reinforcements finally arrive and while Wendy knocks away Dimaria and Laxus faces Wall, Erza takes the lead from Kagura, thanking everyone for helping out with the guild's troubles. As the respective battles continue and Erza is seen defeating several enemy soldiers, Kagura suggests to proceed forward. Even though Erza notes that there are still enemies present here, other members of Mermaid Heel decide to take them on so that Erza and Kagura can face the third member of Spriggan 12 together.2 However, as they run towards the port, their progress is halted by two of the Four Heraldry Knights. Erza and Kagura, however, effortlessly defeat them, with the latter reacting to the fact that the former is supposed to be injured. As two final members of the Knights attack from above, they are intercepted by Jellal, who fearlessly states that he's here to defeat Zeref, with Kagura shocked to see the target of her revenge Some time later, the trio boards one of the Alvarez ships. As they progress, suddenly, Kagura notices that something is amiss and the group finds themselves surrounded by darkness. Walka Shortly after the group realizes that they cannot see anything, Jellal gets thrown back by an attack coming from the darkness, with Erza and Kagura getting the same treatment afterwards. A voice notes that a quite nostalgic reunion is happening and as the darkness disperses, it is revealed to belong to Simon. The trio is shocked to see him alive and as Kagura tears up upon seeing her brother, Jellal stops her, claiming that this Simon is a fake. This angers Kagura, however, they are interrupted Neinhart, who, from top of the ship, announces that what they are witnessing is their Historia. He praises Jellal for noticing so fast and further explains that his Magic materializes emotions within one's heart in the form of Creation Magic. At that moment, Simon disappears in an explosion of steam and a desperate Kagura rushes forward and when Jellal tries to calm her down by saying that it was just an illusion, Neinhart, who feels insulted for his remark, shoots an explosion towards Kagura. Jellal jumps in to protect her and as a result, both of them fall into the sea through the hole created by Neinhart's Magic. Erza expresses her worries, but before she can do anything, Neinhart snaps his fingers and a surprised Erza has to defend herself against Ikaruga, with the latter asking if Erza had already forgotten about her. At the same time, underwater, Kagura struggles to free herself from an unconscious Jellal. Her first thought is to go and assist Erza, knowing that this man is responsible for her brother's death. On the surface, Erza continues clashing with Ikaruga, taking some damage. The Historia notes that Titania is not her usual self and Azuma, another Historia appears behind Erza, blames her weakness on her injuries. Wanting to see her strength once more, Azuma uses his Great Tree Arc to summon tree branches that attack Erza and at the same time, Ikaruga charges at her former enemy. Erza manages to dodge several tree branches, but these are proven to be just diversions as Azuma hits his opponent with an explosion. That allows him to use another tree branch to grab Erza's leg, who then becomes the target of powerful spells from both Ikaruga and Azuma. As Erza falls down, Neinhart comments on the beauty of his Historia and summons yet another one, this time in the form of Kyôka, revealing that they are all revived corpses Heavily injured, Erza stares at the reappearing Demon with shock and Azuma points out the dec eased state of his current companions, with Ikaruga calling him terrible. Meanwhile, Neinhart expands his ability to affect the entire town and Gray, together with Lyon, find themselves facing Ur, Meredy reunites with the deceased Zancrow, Keyes sneaks upon a shocked Juvia, Wendy recalls the nightmare of Ezel and an exhausted Laxus witnesses the appearance of Hades. At the same time, Erza continues to struggle against her thr ee former enemies, just as an amused Neinhart asks her to provide some entertainment. In the midst of this battle, Kagura manages to get Jellal out of the water and gives up on the intention to kill him, trying to save him with a CPR instead. Meanwhile, a smirking Neinhart belittles the defeats of Wall and Dimaria, claiming that it was a simple task to supress all the enemies in the town on his own, just as Erza takes on the brutal attacks of the revived opponents. She is blown away by Azuma, but regains her posture in no time and after dodging the blast caused by Kyôka, she dashes forward to clash with Ikaruga while blocking Kyôka's extending claws from behind. Erza then notices Azuma coming from above and swiftly jumps into his direction to kick the man in his face, much to his amusement, as he returns the attack and punches Erza into the ship's floor. The Fairy Tail Mage continues receiving powerful attacks as Ikaruga's sword, Kyôka's claws and Azuma's explosions cause a lot of damage to her. Even though Erza is pushed back, Neinhart notices the spark in her eyes, stating that Titania will become someone else's Historia in the future. That is when Kyôka gives an order to tie Erza up and Azuma proceeds to restraining her movements with his Magic. Kyôka smirks, reminding Erza of the torture back in Tartaros' HQ, asking if she'd like to experience that again. The revived Demon then proceeds to increase Erza's pain sense and makes a deep cut into her side, causing enough pain to make Erza feel like that part of her body has been destroyed. Ikaruga comments on Kyôka's improper actions and Azuma states that they should just kill her, but Kyôka continues to provoke and play with Erza. However, Erza speaks up, claiming that she had enough of this reunion and reminds her revived enemies that they have already tasted the defeat by Erza's blade. This enrages Kyôka who proceeds attacking Erza, however, full of determination, Erza gives them a fearless look, telling the "ghosts" to disappear, unless they want to be pierced by her blade again. That causes the Historia to slowly lose their form and a shocked Neinhart watches as his creations vanish because of their newfound fear of Erza. Completely exhausted, the Fairy Tail Mage falls to the ship's floor just as Jellal and Kagura finally return, witnessing Erza's terrible state. Just as Kagura comments on her injuries, an angered Jellal stares at Neinhart, with the latter suddenly realizing a possible connection between Erza and "Lady Irene". A determined Jellal then states that he will commit yet another sin and the whole town witnesses the sky suddenly turning to that of a night.12 Claiming that the light of the seven stars will be Neinhart's judge, Jellal readies to perform his spell, however, the Spriggan tries to make use of his enemy's weakness and summons Simon once more, asking if Jellal's capable of killing him once more. Jellal hesitates, but Kagura swiftly cuts through the Historia, claiming that this creation isn't her brother. Disappearing, Simon smiles and Kagura encourages Jellal to go for it, with the Crime Sorcière Mage activating a spell that hits Neinhart with the power of a meteor: Grand Chariot. Następstwa With a part of the ship destroyed, a defeated Neinhart falls to the sea, with Kagura smiling over their apparent victory. Elsewhere in the town, having defeated their respective Historia, Lyon, Gray, Juvia, Meredy, Wendy, Carla and Sherria rejoice, as the town has finally been liberated. The sun begins to rise and just as Laxus, resting after his battle smiles, Erza, still lying down thanks to her injuries, comments on the beautiful, scarlet sky. Meanwhile, at the guild, Natsu suddenly makes a statement, intending to go after August before the man reaches their guild, with Lucy and Happy wanting to support him. Makarov states that he cannot agree with such course of action, pointing out that August is the most powerful member of Spriggan 12. However, Brandish appears in the room, with everyone shocked that Natsu let her out of the cell, and corrects Makarov's statement, as there is one more member worthy of the "strongest" title: The Scarlet Despair, Irene Belserion. Odniesienia Nawigacja